Koopa Brothers
by Spider Bytez
Summary: This is the story of Iggy Koopa and his adventures with his brother Lemmy Koopa after being left in the Metroid universe by their parents. But a mysterious entity has taken over bowser castle and only Iggy and Lemmy can stop it! But can they even find a way out of the Metroid universe? And who will save them? Rated T for some blood mentions.
1. Chapter 1:Alien Visitors

A small koopa opened his eyes for the first time. The koopa was mostly yellow in color. But the outline of his mouth was peach colored and his head was a light green, the peach color was also the color of his underbelly. He also had nice pineapple leaf shaped hair that was green and a green shell as well. And he had pretty blue eyes.

He looked beside him to see another small koopa in the same shattered eggshell as he was in. The other koopa was the same colors as him but a lot shorter. His shell was also an orange color. His eyes were also black and his hair was in the shape of a mohawk and was rainbow colored. The other koopa also had two orange lines on the side of his face that the other koopa thought were some kind of weird birthmarks.

And finally the first small koopa looked up and saw a huge, vicious koopa and a beautiful princess which be assumed was his mother. They were about to tell him his name but then they got interrupted by a strange buzzing noise and loud screaming. Screaming the young koopa would never forget.

He heard his mom say that whatever was outside was out for their very lives. And then his mom threw him and a bunch of other small koopas in a portal. The small koopa, not wanting to fall somewhere alone and abandoned, clung onto the small koopa he saw with him before.

The two koopas awoke with stars in their eyes what had happened to them before was strange and clouded. Both of the koopalings looked at each other with a brotherly sense of protection almost. And each one crawled into the new and strange alien world…together.

*End of Chapter*


	2. Chapter 2:Mysterious Alien

The two koopas tried to not get separated but it was s bit hard at some points. This strange world was filled with green, jellyfish-like creatures. The creatures would try to flee in swarms which separated the brothers sometimes.

It wasn't to difficult in this world although sometimes one of the creatures would try to suck out the brain of one of the koopas, which would result in the other one having to kill it. Which wasn't too bad since that would be how they would get food.

But one day while they were hunting for more creatures something found the two koopalings. It was a creature that looked kind of like their mom but it was wearing a huge red and orange suit. Just then a ton of the jellyfish creatures came rolling in. And with one shot of the creature's blaster all of the jellyfish creatures exploded.

The creature held out her hand. And said not to be scared and that her name was Samous Aran. The green pineapple koopa slowly held out his hand and put in Samous's. Samous seemed to make a giggling noise and with that she scooped the two baby koopas up.

While Samous was walking many more jellyfish creatures tried to get the koopas but Samous never let them. The baby koopas felt safe around Samous and even Samous knew she was going to pose as a sort of motherly figure twords them. Eventually Samous brought the two koopalings to her house but by the time she did they were fast asleep.

She sighed and went to her room to take her armor off. But as soon as she left the rainbow koopa opened his eyes and shook the pineapple one to wake him up. Then the rainbow one feel off the counter Samous had put them on. But just as he did Samous came back in the room.

She scooped the little koopas up and put them back in the counter. "In all of my life I never expected some koopas to come here," Samous said. "We're supposed to stay in our respective portals but I suppose that this law has been broken before."

"Now." "What are your names little ones?" The two koopalings just blinked and didn't answer. "Oh," Samous said. "You're so young you can't even speak." "Well then I suppose sense I guess I'm your mother now I really should name you."

"Let's name you," she pointed at the tall one with pineapple hair. "Iggy, it means firebrand." "And let's name you…" she pointed at the short one with a mohawk. "Lemmy." "Now time for a bed time story." And with that she carried both koopalings to their rooms.

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3:Story time!

Samous took the two newly named koopas to their room and plopped them on a bed. "Now I think a story is in order," she said. The Iggy and Lemmy nodded. "Well then let's let the show begin!" said Samous.

"Once upon a time, there was a creature born of darkness." "She was made for the most evil of purposes." "She was ment to destroy the happy dreams of children with nightmares." Both Iggy and Lemmy shuddered.

"Her species was Nightmaren and her name was Nights." "But she didn't want to cause children pain." "She wanted to rise against her own kind and fill children's dreams with wonder, hope, joy, and discovery!" "But her people didn't like that."

"Even her own sister turned against her." "But Nights went on and filled the children's dreams with joy anyway." "And eventually her child friends and her stood up against the other Nightmaren." "And they were able to scare them off."

"Legend says that if a child is lucky, Nights will visit their dreams." And with that, Iggy and Lemmy were fast asleep. *End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4:Iggy's gone blind!

Iggy woke up the next day with fuzz in his eyes. Everything in the world suddenly looked blurry. He crawled twords the shape that appeared to be Lemmy and shook it awake. Lemmy looked around, confused. Lemmy saw Iggy crawling around blindly and quickly looked around for Samous to help.

Samous was no where to be seen but it didn't worry Lemmy too much, after all her suit was gone as well so she must have went somewhere. Lemmy searched through his memory to see if he could find a solution. He suddenly remembered how Samous had communicated with them.

"I-Iggy," said Lemmy. Iggy looked up at Lemmy. "What's wrong?" said Lemmy, amazed by the fact he was able to talk on his first try. "I can't see," said Iggy, catching on. "Well your eyes aren't gone," said Lemmy, looking straight into Iggy's eyes.

"I guess there's nothing we can do about it until Samous gets home," said Lemmy, looking around for something to do. "Oh yeah!" "Hey Iggy, watch this!" Iggy watched the blurry image of his brother stand on two legs and walk like Samous. "Woah!" said Iggy. "How did you do that!?" Lemmy walked over to his brother and arranged Iggy's legs in the right way for him.

Iggy's legs wobbled for many seconds, as he still wasn't used to his sudden blindness. Eventually Iggy was able to walk quite efficiently by using what he could make out of the fuzz to guide him. "Hey!" said Iggy. "This is pretty easy once you get used to it!"

Lemmy slowly walked over to a box laying next to their bed. He picked it up and shook it a bit, and decided to open the thing. Inside it were two little 3dses and a note. The note read, "hi Lemmy and Iggy, if you're reading this you opened the box!" "Inside I left you two devices you can play games on until I get back and some games for them on the kitchen counter! Have fun! –Samous."

Lemmy put the note back in the box and decided to have the white one and he gave Iggy the green one. Lemmy then proceeded to grab Iggy by the hand and drag him to the kitchen to grab the games. Inside that box were two games, Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story and Mario and Luigi Dream Team. Lemmy decided to go with Bowser's Inside Story and gave Dream Team to Iggy.

They played the games all day, the only frustrating part was that Lemmy had to keep telling Iggy what the game said. By the time the day was done, Iggy had gotten to the Antasma boss fight and Lemmy had gotten to Fawful. Then the two koopalings suddenly heard the door open.

*End of Chapter*


	5. Chapter 5:Horrible dreams

"Hello family," said Samous walking through the door. "Help!" cried Lemmy running over to Samous. "Iggy's somehow gone blind, he can only see blurs!" Samous seemed dazed at first when she saw Lemmy being able to walk and talk, but then she got over it. "He's blind huh?" she said.

Samous took a bronze knife and some spray paint out of her suit. She quickly cut two circles out of her visor and cut some metal out of her suit. She bent the metal to form around the glass and made Iggy a pair of glasses. She put the glasses on Iggy's face but only after spray painting them. Her suit then grew the visor and metal back.

Iggy's vision cleared somehow with the glasses on. "Thanks!" he said smiling cheerfully. "But how did you know what to do?" "Oh," said Samous. "These visors are glasses themselves, it was quite simple really."

She picked up the two koopalings and put them in their beds. "Go to sleep," said Samous, leaving the room. "And take off your glasses before going to bed, Iggy." Iggy took off his glasses.

In Iggy's dream he was flying high through the sky, until a spaceship came flying through his path of flight. The spaceship was mainly white but had little purple bits sticking out of it's top. The spaceship seemed to be screaming at Iggy and then it abducted him. Iggy woke up, sweat racing down his face.

In Lemmy's dream he had the power of super speed. He was racing around the planet with a very happy expression on his face. Until he went to koopa castle. Giant purple mushrooms were as far as the eye could see and out of the corner of his eye he could see a huge, pink creature. Lemmy woke up screaming as well.

One thing was for certain. Something was going on at koopa castle. But whatever it is, it isn't good.

*End of Chapter*


	6. Chapter 6:Their Jobs

Iggy Koopa was shivering that morning, his brain over run with nightmares. "Okay," said Samus walking into the room. "Good news, there's no Metroid invasion today so I can stay home." She saw Iggy Koopa shivering on the bed. "What's wrong sweety?" Iggy didn't respond.

"Well I thought that maybe since I'm home today I could teach you and your brother a few things that I know," said Samus. Iggy calmed down in hearing that. He supposed that it could be fun and certainly would take his mind off his horrible dreams.

Samus picked up Iggy and Lemmy Koopa and took them to her living room. She plopped them on the couch. "I'll start by teaching you things individually," she said. "Lemmy you stay here, Iggy come with me." Iggy followed Samus to a strange room.

"This will be your lab," said Samus. Iggy looked around at the array of tools scattered across the shelves and the chemicals in tons of bottles. "I'm going to teach you the ways of the tinkerer," said Samus. Iggy's eyes lighted up.

First Samus handed him a small hammer connected together by some weeds. "This is your strongest tool," said Samus. "It's what you use to create stuff, or tear it apart." Iggy's mind filled with many ideas.

Samus showed him how to hold the hammer properly with his four fingers. Once she was done with that she led Iggy to a small table. "This is your chemical lab," said Samus. "This is where most of the experimentation will take place." "But please never mix certain chemicals." She pointed to hydrogen and carbon.

After showing Iggy everything about the lab she left Iggy to mess around with his supplies. Samus found the smaller twin playing with a flower that was on one of her windows. "Come on," said Samus. "It's time to teach you your job." Lemmy followed her outside.

Outside Lemmy saw a single training dummy and a towel. "Lemmy," said Samus. "I'm going to teach you to kill every threat that comes our way, or most likely the metroids." "They're the little jellyfish things."

"Now I know that you think it's evil or whatever but it isn't the metroids are." Samus pointed to the dummy. "Now claw its eyes out." Lemmy did it with pleasure and without any hesitation.

*End of Chapter*


End file.
